The present invention relates to an apparatus for installation in a retail setting for selling fuel and other non-fuel products. This apparatus allows a customer to place his or her order by interacting with an operator. The apparatus allows the customer, when pumping fuel into his vehicle, to consider and decide to purchase one or more of the available items presented to the customer over a video display screen and menu item board located on the fuel dispenser housing. The apparatus provides a video display capability which can interface with both an external audio-video signal source and a video image of the attendant. Thus, the apparatus may combine external advertising and promotional capabilities with the added personal interaction associated with operator attended drive-through service/product transactions.
Also, the present invention has the added ability to combine the total transaction cost from the fuel and non-fuel sales, present the finalized cost to a customer at the fuel dispenser, and allow payment at the fuel dispenser itself. This invention permits the customer to initiate and complete an extended transaction from one location, yielding added convenience to the customer. Likewise, the invention offers enhanced marketing and sales without hindering the fuel service traffic flow.
Current fuel dispenser video display systems lack the ability to merge recorded advertising promotions with real time audio/video communication to a sales operator. Additionally, current systems do not provide the added convenience of finalizing fuel and non-fuel transaction in one location.
The present invention includes both functions. While the customer is pumping gas, the customer is presented with both a menu item board and a video display of other items available for purchase. Meanwhile, a site controller authorizes payment and tracks the quantity and cost of the fuel dispensed. To purchase additional items the customer can interact with a live operator through a signalling device located on the fuel dispenser housing. The operator's response halts the external advertising and promotional display and presents in its place a real time video image of the operator or an optional video/graphic message supportive of the ordering function along with audio communication. In this manner the customer can communicate his or her order and, additionally, receive audio/visual confirmation of the request. At the conclusion of the sale, a single cost total is similarly presented on the video display of the fuel dispenser. Additionally, the customer is provided with a printed receipt to pick up his or her order at a delivery window and may chose between credit, debit or cash payment means located on the fuel dispenser housing.
Prior efforts to enhance fuel station retail capabilities and simplify consumer fuel dispenser use and payment method have not achieved the combined capabilities of the present invention. In particular, none of the related prior art interfaces offer external audio/video advertising signals with direct audio/video contact to a store attendant.
Also, none of these previous attempts have achieved the combined utility of interfacing separate advertising and operator audio/video signals with a simplified method of purchasing both fuel and non-fuel products in a single transaction.